The Odd One Out
by Fear-My-Glitter
Summary: Bella and her best friends Em, Jasper, and Edward face some hard times through their high school years. When Lauren is there, slight drama comes! What will happen when Edward and Bella get together and Lauren and Jess do their best to break them up? AH!
1. He Likes Who?

**Okay so I have had three other stories and only one has started off well, but is falling down because I haven't updated in so long and that story is getting boring to me. I think I will do a new one and here it is!! **

**ALL HUMAN!!**

**BellaPOV**

I've never really been considered a normal girl at my school. I didn't have many friends… that were girls. I've always had guys as friends. I'm not sure why, I guess I just can relate to them more. I've been more of the sporty type, not the snobby kind. I shudder at the mere thought of skirts and dresses. I like to wear just simple jeans or basketball shorts. Mostly jeans. I'll only wear shorts if its way too hot (ha! If possible in Forks) or if I'm playing some sport with my friends.

Speaking of friends…

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett called, one of my best friends, from down the hall.

"Sup, Em!" I called back.

"Hey, Edward is looking for you," he said as he caught up with me.

My heart skipped a beat. "Why?" I asked. Why would he want me?

You see, I have always had a little crush on my best friend, Edward Cullen. But, he doesn't seem interested. We were just friends.

"Oh. That I don't know, but you never know," Emmett nudged and winked at me. I giggled at him. Emmett knew I liked Edward, and so did Jasper. Jasper Hale, another one of my friends. Us four are like the three musketeers. Wait…there are four of us. Oh whatever!!

"Emmett!" I groaned. "I know he doesn't like me!"

"Who doesn't?" somebody asked from behind me. I jumped and spun around, a little too quickly that I almost fell back before Emmett caught me.

I glared at Jasper, he and Em just busted out laughing. "That is _not_ funny and you know pretty damn well who I am talking about, Jazz."

Jasper just shrugged and kept chuckling. "Oh, Ed's lookin' for you," he stated.

I sighed. "I know that. But, what for?"

"We're not supposed to tell, but he's by his Volvo waiting," Em said, trying to control his laughter.

"Emmett, it really wasn't that funny," Jazz said giving him and you-are-such-a-retard look.

"Yeah!! But…but did you… see the look…on her face!!" he said between laughter.

Jazz chuckled. "Yes, Em. And Bells? You better go."

"Oh. Right," I mumbled and walked outside quickly. It was our lunch period and our basketball coach said not to eat anything, but an apple, and us four didn't really eat them so we didn't eat at all. We never really got that hungry until practice is over, and when a game is going on that day, we went out to eat quickly at a pizza place.

I finally reached his car and I saw him listening to his iPod and leaning against his passenger door. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile at me and pushed against the car to stand upright and took out his earphones.

"Hey Eddie!" I greeted him cheerfully.

His smile turned into a mocking scowl and muttered, "I told you not to call me that."

I smiled wider. "I know," I giggled. "What did you want?"

He looked like he just remembered what he was going to say. "Oh yeah. Uhh… You wanna come by my house around five and practice for basketball with me?" he asked nervously. "Oh and uhh, Em will be there and I can invite Jazz so we can play two on two. What do you say?"

"Why didn't you have Em just ask me himself?" I asked him curiously. Did he just want to see me alone? Why is he so nervous looking all of a sudden?

He sighed. "Look, I need your help." I nodded telling him to go on. "There is this girl I like…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet. I was sad. How could he like somebody? I thought he…oh yeah. He's only my best friend…nothing more. My heart felt like it has been ripped right out of my chest. Jealousy pulsed through me at whoever has stolen Edward's heart.

I nodded again, too afraid of my voice. It might quiver and stutter.

"Well, I really like her and, I want some way to tell her how I feel. I don't know. She's just so smart, pretty, funny, athletic, and she's just so similar to me. I don't know what to do. Can you help me since you are a girl?" he asked, almost shyly.

I forced a laugh. "Well this girl sounds nice. She must be lucky to have a guy like you. And as for what to do, I'm not sure. Just get to bond with her more, know her better. Ask her on a date to the movies if she seems interested. Do what you would do, Edward. And also, one question…. Who is this girl?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"You would know her. She looks a lot like you, and pretty much all of the same similarities. You should get to know her. But, I can't tell you her name yet, that's a secret," he smiled warmly at me, it made me melt on the inside, but I was still angry, sad, and jealous. I think I have to talk to Em and Jazz later.

"She sounds like your type," I said, hoping he didn't miss the double meaning. It looks like he did.

He smiled even bigger. "Thanks, Bells," he said and hugged me. He patted my back in a brotherly manner and let go. "I'll see you later, I ran around a little, so I need to eat an apple so I don't pass out tonight."

I giggled. "So five?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Five."

Then he ran off. I felt tear brimming at the edge of my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and fought the tears, blinking them away. I slowly turned around and walked back inside to my next class with Jazz. Maybe I'll talk to him there, he always knows how to calm people down.

As I walked, I was thinking. How could he like somebody else? And why won't he tell me her name? She sounds really nice and I guess he really likes her by the way he said each word. But I have this feeling that it wasn't just any girl he was talking about. If it wasn't then who was it? Oh I'm so confused!! I have to ask Jazz.

Speak of the devil…

"Hey! What's up Bells?" Jazz asked as we both sat down in Trig. I looked into his icy blue eyes and frowned. His smile turned into a frown as well.

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Bella," he said cautiously. "What did Edward do?"

"Nothing," I repeated. "It was me that did something. I shouldn't have fallen for him Jazz! I knew he didn't like me, but, I just couldn't give hope! Now I feel all shattered and broken! Jasper, I feel so stupid! I shouldn't have even have liked him more than a friend! I knew this would happen someday, only because I've been too scared to do anything!" I said and tears started brimming over.

Jasper pulled me into a quick hug and patted my back like Edward did. "What did he do Bella?" he asked again, pain on his face. He hates seeing me in pain. He isn't really used to tears that much, but he knows how to deal with them. Always the sensitive type.

"He likes another girl," I muttered and looked down, pulling out of his arms.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella. It will be okay, really. Edward had never had a girlfriend before because he has liked somebody for a very long time, and she likes him back. Neither of them had been brave enough to take their relationship to a new level, but it will get better Bella, I promise. I know that everything will get better soon. What I'm saying is probably not making any sense, but just listen. It will be okay." He sounded so sincere and promising, now I can't doubt him. I feel like a girly-girl now. I can't believe I cried over a boy. I sighed and nodded at Jazz. He's always so helpful.

"Thanks Jazz, you always know how to make me feel better," I smiled warmly at him and the bell rang and people shuffled in, getting out of lunch period. Jazz and I always get here early.

Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin, came in looking as good as ever. She looked like a model with her beautiful icy blue eyes and her blonde hair that went mid-back and was straightened, her perfect curves in all the right places, her light make up, and her long legs. She was absolutely perfect. All the boys drool over her, but she is dating Emmett.

"Jasper," Rose said bitterly, sitting down behind me.

"Rosalie," he spat back in the same tone.

I looked between them as they glared at one another. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing, Rose just decided to be mean and pop my basketball _and_ break a guitar string on my baby!" he whisper yelled as the teacher began class.

Rose snorted softly. "It was worth it! You trashed my make up bag and broke some of my heals and broke my straightener!"

"Well sorry if I don't like all of the guys at this school drooling all over my sister!" he whispered angrily back.

Rose's eyes softened. "You were protecting me?" she asked, no longer angry.

Jasper huffed and looked forward at the board and nodded slowly.

"Aw! Jazz I'm so sorry!! I'll buy you a new string and basketball! I'm so sorry!" she whispered, sounding sad that she hurt her twin.

"JASPER, BELLA, ROSALIE!" the teacher yelled at us three. "PAY ATTENTION!! And I'll see all three of you after class!" he yelled again.

All three of us sighed and turned to face him. "Yes, sir."

Jasper even gave him a mocking salute, which made the whole class burst into giggles.

He gave him a warning glance and yelled at the class. "SETTLE DOWN OR DETENTION!!" The whole class quickly calmed, afraid.

"Wow, he's so hard headed," I muttered to Jazz. He chuckled and the teacher looked at me.

"SWAN!! DETENTION!!" he screamed at me.

I put my hands up, looking defeated. "Whatever, dude."

He looked angry and a vain popped out on his head. "Listen young lady! I will not put up with you today. Go-,"

"Whoa, sounds like somebody had a little too much to drink at the bar last night," Jazz interrupted, backing me up.

"DETENTION FOR YOU, TOO, MR. HALE!!" he screamed at Jasper.

He slipped an arm around my shoulders and said in a girly voice, "Whatever! As like long as I'm like totally with my B-F-F!!" he spelled.

The whole class erupted into giggles.

"AFTER CLASS, AND REMEMBER BOTH OF YOU, **DETENTION!!!**" he yelled violently.

Jazz sat back into his seat and we both shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Yeah, we were always known as the class clowns.

The class ended quickly and Rose, Jazz, and I went up to his desk.

"What did you think you were talking in the middle of class for?" he said, trying to be calm.

"Well, Rose and I had a problem at home and we were arguing and Bella was trying to break us up," Jazz said as if it were nothing.

"Well it better not happen again. Rosalie, you are dismissed," he waved her off staring a bit at her chest. Jasper's teeth clenched and the teacher turned to us. "As for you two-,"

Jasper cut him off. "Dude, do _not_ stare at my sister's chest. That's why we argued. I broke into her make up and broke her straightener thingy so guys would quit staring," he said angrily.

The teacher looked guilty, but wasn't going to admit it. "I did no such thing!"

"What are you talking about?! I saw you!!" Jasper yelled.

"Mr. Hale! I am not going to argue with something I did not do!!"

"What the hell?! I saw you staring at her! Just admit it!!"

"I didn't!! Are you sure _you're_ not the one that got a little too drunk last night?!?"

"Guys," I said. "Guys!" I said louder, but they kept arguing. "GUYS!!" I screamed. They jumped back and stared at me. "Can you just hit us with detention?! I have to get to gym with Em and Edward."

"Right," the teacher said as Jazz still glared. "Detention for three days. Tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday. Dismissed."

We walked out and Jazz sighed, still tense. "Who did he think he was staring at her like that?!" he yelled frustrated.

"I don't know, dude. He's like fifty years older than Rose," I tried to joke with him, to no avail.

"Yeah. See you," he muttered at he walked into his class and I walked off to gym.

I reached there and the whole class stopped doing stretches and looked at me.

"Ms. Swan, care to explain why you are late?" Coach Clapp asked.

"Mr. What's His Face in Trig held me for a while to tell me and Jazz we got detention," I said, my eyes roaming over to where Em and Edward were trying not to laugh.

"I don't believe you," Coach said, angered.

"Well then go ask him. He'll probably tell you that him and Jazz had a fight because he was looking at Rose's chest too long and made us even more late," I said. I looked at Em and he looked furious, but also humorous (I cant remember a certain word) that Jazz got in a fight with the teacher.

Coach looked at me disbelievingly. "Go sit on the bleachers. You can stretch when they run and you can come back in later and stay after class and finish running."

I groaned. "Great. I'm late for gym, now I'm gunna be late for detention?!" I asked to myself loud enough for everyone to hear. They all sniggered. **(Okay, well I don't know about detention, cuz ive never gotten it but I think you have it right after your last class or something. I don't know)**

They stopped stretching and ran while I stretched fast. I caught up with everybody outside. All we had to do was run one lap?? Easy.

I waited until I caught up with Em and Edward jogging. I ran to them and gave them a smile, but I gave Edward a warmer one. He smiled back with his crooked grin and I was dazed for a second until somebody tripped me. Edward caught me easily and we turned to glare at a smiling Lauren.

"What the hell Lauren?" I asked angrily.

"Oops, my bad," she said. She didn't mean it by the mocking smile on her face. "Hey Edward," she said in a way that I guess it was supposed to sound seductive, but she sounded like a dieing cat.

He just looked at her without a single expression on his face, but his eyes showed anger. "Hi," he said bitterly.

"I heard you have a secret crush at school. I know it's me," she said leaning forward while Edward leaned back.

"No, it's not. And how did you find out?" he asked looking at me.

"I didn't tell anybody, I swear. I only told Jazz, but he wouldn't tell," I said sincerely.

"Well then, how did you find out?" he asked.

"I overheard your conversation. You know, Bella, you talk loud," she said, giving me daggers.

"Overheard? I think more of stalking Edward and spying on our conversation," I spat at her. She blushed a bit and she knew she was caught.

"Did not!!" she yelled back.

"Did too you little-,"

"Come on Bells she's not worth it," Edward soothed, and we ran further.

"Sorry what happened," Edward said softly.

"It wasn't your fault. She's just so self centered she thinks every guy likes her. But I know you are better than her," I said.

He smiled at me and I almost stopped breathing. "Thanks Bells. You truly are a great girl- I mean a great friend."

Was he about to say girlfriend? No. He was probably about to just say girl. Or something like girl buddy or something stupid. He couldn't think of me nothing more than just a friend. Even if he did say girlfriend, it wouldn't mean anything like we were in a relationship or anything…could it? I just decided to brush it off.

"CULLEN! SWAN! OVER HERE!" Coach yelled. We sighed and ran over.

"Yeah, Coach?" Edward asked.

"What did you do to Lauren?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," I answered honestly. "She tried to trip me and then the just ignored me then she started to flirt with Edward."

Edward looked at me and continued. "Then Lauren thought I liked her and I asked her how she knew. She lied and told me that she just overheard the conversation Bella and I had earlier today about me liking B- I mean somebody… Then Bella told her how she was probably just stalking me and spying on our conversation. Lauren tried to disagree and say she didn't when she obviously did and I told Bella that it wasn't worth fighting with her and we ran off," he finished, taking a big breath.

I almost didn't catch that he almost said a name. The name of who he likes. It starts with a 'B.' Hmm. Like Bella? No. He can't like me. But, who else's name starts with a 'B' like mine? I don't think anybody I know has the B in their name…and earlier he said that I know her…. Strange. Well, he always is that kind of mystery sometimes. I just brushed it off, too.

"I don't believe you," Coach said as he eyed us warily.

"We are telling the truth," Edward begged.

Then something hit me. "Hey, what did Lauren even say?" I asked they both looked at me as if they forgot my presence.

"She said that she accidentally tripped you and that you didn't believe her and you started to fight with her. She said that she argued back out of self defense and only asked out of curiosity who you liked because word travels fast in this town apparently and then you two walked off," she said, defending Lauren.

"Okay, its almost true. What she did was switched everything around to make her sound like she is the better person. We didn't do anything to harm her. She just doesn't like me because I'm Edward's best friend and she likes him. Please Coach, Edward didn't do anything so keep him out of it," I pleaded.

"No, Bella, I'm apart of it. And she's right Coach. We didn't do anything," Edward said.

"I still don't think you guys are telling the truth. Detention. Both of you. Tonight," he said and turned away from us.

Edward sighed and turned away but I held his arm to make him stay. "Coach, I already have detention. For three days and Edward wasn't a part of it. It was between Lauren and I. I'll take an extra day for today and Tuesday for Edward's day, but Edward will_ not_ get any days just because Lauren was being mean."

"No Bella. I'll take my day of detention. I was a part of it," Edward said while looking into my brown eyes. I seemed to get lost in his green eyes easily, so I was dazed again.

"Go finish running you two, and Bella, don't forget you have Monday of detention for me," said Coach Clapp.

"Whatever," I said and ran off with Edward beside me.

Edward sighed and we were running to finish the rest of the lap we had.

"Great. Late for detention. This is all Lauren's fault. I wish she would stop playing her stupid childish games. Its making me frustrated," I whined.

"Its okay Bella. Honestly. It is Lauren's fault and I'm angry, too, but we can get through her and her stupid little games," he picked up my hand and held it tight, "together."

I was shocked he was holding my hand, but I was also happy and I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Love. It's not just some stupid little crush I had on him. I loved him. I love Edward Cullen. Wow. I cant believe it. How was I so stupid? I knew it all along and I never…I never did anything about it. But did he love me? I can't be sure. I don't think so.

We were finished with our run and he was still holding my hand. I looked down at it and he did the same. He pulled away and started to stutter. "Oh, uh, I'm, err, uh, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean…"

I giggled at him. "It's okay Edward. Really." I gave him a big smile.

He breathed a sigh of relief and we stood there just staring into each other's eyes. I don't know for how long, but somebody came looking for us.

"Bella! Edward! Let's go! Bells we still got detention!" Jasper yelled from up the hill.

Edward chuckled and held out his hand which I took eagerly and we headed up the hill. Jazz looked at our entwined hands and back at us with a confused expression on his face. I shook my head at him and giggled. "Jazz, all three of us have detention now. Lauren was being childish," I said, remembering our conversation. He said we should get through it…together. I didn't miss the double meaning in that one word.

Jazz snorted. "Figures Lauren would do that. But are you two…" he trailed off, looking at our entwined hands.

I shook my head and took my hand out of his. His face turned into a pout and I put my hand back into his and his face lightened up. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jazz cleared his throat. "Uh, we have detention, and so does Em by the way."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What did he do this time?"

He smiled and laughed. "He blew up on the Trig teach."

Edward and I laughed with him and we walked to the Trig room, where detention is usually held.

"So what did you do again? More detailed though," Edward said more specifically to me.

I laughed at the memory and Jazz joined in. I told him everything that happened from Jazz and Rose's argument to me breaking up the guys from their fight. Edward was almost in tears because he was laughing so hard.

Jazz groaned. "Crap. We're late. I don't want anymore of that damn teachers crap because he stared at her. He won't accept it!!"

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Quit being such a girl."

He rubbed his arm and mumbled, "You're one to talk."

"Last time I checked, I was a girl," I said to him. Edward laughed at us two bickering.

"Wow, Ed, you seem really happy," Jazz teased as we opened the door.

All of our smiles faded as we looked into the room. Then we bust into laughter.

**I'm sorry it's so long. I just really loved writing it. This is probably the only story I liked writing of mine. Please review.!!**

~Kylee~


	2. Detention and Secret Girl Revealed

**Hey wazzup!! I need reviews!! I haven't gotten any and I don't think that anybody is reading it =( im sad so please read and review. I will accept flames only cuz I like a challenge =) anyway, here it goes.**

_**Recap: **_All of our smiles faded as we looked into the room. Then we bust into laughter.

**BellaPOV**

Everybody froze and looked at us as we laughed. Rose had Lauren by the hair (Lauren only comes to detention to look for "bad boys" as she calls them) and Rose looked _furious._ Emmett had a pointed finger at the Trig teacher, looking at us, but probably was fighting with him. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Ben Cheney were passing a football and broke almost everything, including a window. The teacher looked SO mad. His vein popped out on his head and his face was red with anger. All of the desks were pushed up against the wall to make room for the football throwers and the two girls, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, to wrestle over some guy. It may not sound so funny, but it was.

"Oh…oh my god!!" I exclaimed, in tears because I was laughing so hard.

"That is so funny!!" Jazz said next to me, a little more calm than Edward and I. Hmm…Edward and I…I could get used to that.

"Emmett!! Wait until mom finds out we got detention!! She's going to blow!!" Edward said, now scared.

Now Em looked frightened. "Oh crap! And we have to call her and tell her we're going to be late!! Not good! Not good!" he said frantically.

I gasped. "Crap. Charlie."

"Will he still let you some over?" Edward asked with pleading eyes.

I shrugged. "Probably not. If I give him a good explanation he might. I'll call him. Hey Edward, can I use your cell?"

"Yeah, let me ad Em call our mom first," he gulped.

"Oh come on. Esme is so nice; she won't really do anything too bad. Will she still let us come over?" I asked Em and Edward.

"Esme loves you like a daughter, Bells. She would love you to come over," Emmett said with a poker face, trying not to laugh. Well he laughed anyway. He can't really be a solemn guy if he tried.

I rolled my eyes at him. The whole class was watching and listening, so I turned to them. "Don't you have something better to do than sit there and listen. Honestly, we aren't freaks. Do you want us to do a little dance for you?" I asked sarcastically.

They all mumbled some things and continued what they were doing. I looked over Em's shoulder to Rose yelling at Lauren.

"AND DON'T YOU _EVER_ EVEN THINK ABOUT FLIRTING WITH HIM AGAIN!!" she yelled. I cringed because it hurt my ears.

Rose walked away and went to stand by Jazz. "Let's go call mom," she said, annoyed.

"Yeah. Hey teach, we'll be in the hallway," Jazz called over the noise.

The teacher didn't respond but only tried settling down the class. I walked over to him. "Hey, if you say that you will make the principal cut restroom breaks if they don't settle down, they might get quiet. All people go to the restroom to get out of class sometimes."

"Right. Thanks Swan," he said, still irritated. "**CLASS YOU BETTER SETTLE DOWN OR I WILL CUT ALL RESTROOM BREAKS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!**" he yelled over everything. Everybody stopped and quickly moved the desks back where they are supposed to be and sat down quietly. Jessica, Lauren, and Angela glared at me, and Mike, Tyler, and Ben stared at me, almost drooling.

I looked at them like they had two heads. I was about to say something, but got interrupted.

"What the hell are you staring at? There are three other girls that want you and you think that you can stare at Bella? Think again," Edward said from behind me. He slipped his arms around my waist and led me over to where Emmett was on the phone, looking scared.

"No, mom, listen!! He was staring at her!! At her chest!! I had to do something!! I love her, mom! I don't like it when other people stare!! Especially sixty year old teachers," he said bitterly. "Sorry, mom…I know, I shouldn't use that tone…I'm sorry. What? Okay, sweet!" his face lightened up and he handed the phone to Edward.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly. "No…Yeah I did get detention but it wasn't my fault. I'm not kidding, mom!!" he said. "What happened was that Lauren…" and then he explained everything that happened. At the end, he listened to his Esme's reply and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can Bells and Jazz still come over to practice?? Sweet!! Thanks, Mom!!" he exclaimed, excited, and closed his phone.

"Uh…can I call Charlie now?" I asked trying not to ruin his happy mood.

"Sure!" he said happily and gave me the phone. What was making him so happy? I shrugged it off and punched in the numbers.

He answered on the fifth ring.

"_Hello?" he asked._

"Hi, Dad," I said hesitantly.

"_Bella? Where are you? I thought Edward was supposed to take you home."_

"Well, yeah but I got detention because—,"

"_You WHAT?!?" he exclaimed, interrupting me._

"Dad! Listen! I was just trying to defend Jazz and Rose!! And I got detention for three days now because, well, you've met our Trig teacher."

"_Three days?! Bella, it's good that you defended your friend…but what did you do??"_

"I really didn't do anything. He just got angry because I didn't react so badly for him giving me detention. He loves it when people are upset and angry with him for getting detention. He's weird."

"_Whatever, Bells. I'll see you at home."_

"No, Dad, wait! Uh…can I go to Edward and Emmett's house at five? Uh…so we can practice since there is no practice for basketball today?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"_We can discuss this at home. Bye Bells."_

"Bye, Dad," I said and hung up. I gave it back to Edward and looked down. I didn't want to ruin his happy mood! He looked so joyful for some reason. Maybe he's just happy he found someone after all this time…

"What did he say?" Edward asked as he slipped his phone in his pocket.

"We'll talk about it at home. But, knowing Charlie, I will probably go. Oh crap!! I forgot to tell him I have detention Monday for the Lauren incident!" I realized.

"Knowing Charlie, he would understand that one. He's a good guy," Edward told me.

I just shrugged. Jazz and Rose came back in and they both looked happy.

"We're allowed to come and practice," Jazz said. "And Rose wants to come too so she can see Em play," he winked at Rose and she giggled.

Emmett gave her a lustful look and she walked over to give him a kiss that turned into a make out session. Jazz cleared his throat and they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Now the teacher cleared his throat. "You five," he said to Em, Jazz, Ed, Rose, and I, "sit down right now or double detention." We all took a seat. I sat nest to Edward and I missed the feeling of his hand in mine. Emmett sat behind me with Rose on his right and poked my shoulder. I turned to him. He pointed his thumb towards Edward and winked at me. I just nodded and waited to get out of this damn school.

Jazz sat on my left and gave me a smile. I smiled back and turned to my right where Edward was sitting. "I can't wait to get out of the hell hole," I mumbled to him. He tried to stifle a laugh, but you could still hear him chuckling. The teacher glared.

"No talking. This is detention, not a playground. Now, I will be two doors down. I can hear every word you say so STAY QUIET!" he warned and walked out of the room.

I snorted. "Don't worry, Edward, I've been in detention before. He can't hear us."

He sighed of relief. "You were in here before?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lauren started something in class. She spit on the floor by her foot and yelled 'EWWW!!'" I mocked in a girly voice. "Everybody looked back at us and she told the teacher I tried to spit on her. Then the teacher and I got in a fight then Lauren butt in and I got in even more trouble. And another time but it was Jessica's fault."

Edward laughed then looked into my eyes and sighed in content. I looked back into his green ones and I was getting dazed. We both leaned forward with out knowing it and he was about ten inches away from my face and I could smell his sweet breath.

"Hey, Bella!!" Lauren called from across the room in a mocking voice.

"What?" I growled. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw that he was annoyed, but dazed as well.

"Can you come here for a second?" she asked sweetly.

"No," Edward spat at her. He moved his desk so it was as close to mine as possible. How can he keep doing things to get closer to me if he likes another girl? Edward is so weird. He truly is a mystery.

"Why not Eddie?" Lauren asked, her eyes glittering.

"Because," he draped an arm over my shoulder, "she's staying over here with me."

My heart fluttered and a big smile found its way to my lips. I leaned into him a little and Lauren's face showed jealousy and anger. She turned away from us and folder her arms across her chest and fumed. Edward and I chuckled at her.

"Thanks Edward," I said sweetly.

He looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips. I looked into his green orbs and he leaned unconsciously down. I turned my head away. What am I thinking? He likes someone else…I can't do that. It would hurt whoever he likes' feelings. I looked back at Edward and he had a look of rejection and hurt masked onto his perfect features.

I got up and his arm slid down. "I'm-I'm sorry Ed-Edward…I-…I just can't…I'm sorry…" I said before I ran out into the hallway. I leaned against the wall and I slid down until I hit the floor. I put my head in my hands and a tear rolled down my cheek. Why am I so stupid? I know he doesn't like me…he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do just because I like him. What is wrong with me??

"Bella?" a velvet voice asked from the doorway. I looked up to see Edward standing there looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push myself on you. I know you like another girl. I'm sorry," I said over and over.

He chuckled and kneeled down in front of me. He pulled me into his arms and murmured in my ear, "You're so naïve, Bella. You just don't get it do you?"

I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will soon see, Bella. You aren't stupid. You'll get it eventually," he said and let me go.

"What?" I whispered to no one as he entered the class. I stood up and did the same.

I sat down in my chair and noticed that Edward moved his desk back. I was sad. I put my head down on my desk and Jazz tapped my shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No. I'm so confused. I just don't understand anymore! I don't get it, Jazz!" I tried to explain how confusing it was.

He chuckled. "Bella, you will get it soon. Trust me." And I immediately felt calm. I sighed and turned to Edward who looked sad.

"Ed?" I asked. "Edward, I'm still sorry. I feel bad about that…" I trailed off.

He chuckled, but it sounded forced. "It's honestly okay, Bella. I get it. You're confused. I would be, too."

I looked at him, even more puzzled than before. I sighed and put my head down again for the rest of detention.

"Okay! Out all of you! Bella and Jasper, come here," the Trig teacher demanded.

"Yes?" I asked sadly. I was still upset about earlier.

"Only come tomorrow. I don't want another day of detention for you two. I just had a problem with my wife. And anymore back-talking and you get a week. Now, go home."

"Uh…I have to come Friday anyway, then. Lauren got me in trouble in Gym," I told him.

He sighed. "Okay, go."

Me and Jazz walked out and were met with Em, Rose, and Edward. I went to stand by Rose. We weren't really friends, but we certainly didn't hate each other. "Hey, Rose," I greeted her.

"Hi, Bella!" she said cheerfully.

"What's got you so hyped up?" I asked.

She giggled and stole a glance at Edward. "Nothing. Just happy for somebody."

"Oh," I decided to just drop it.

"So, Bella, you still comin' over?" Em asked.

"If Charlie says I'm allowed," I answered.

Edward's eyes lit up and Emmett smiled hugely at me.

We got out to the parking lot and I walked beside Em not that Jazz and Rose went off to Rose's BMW.

"Um….Can I still have a ride home?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled. "Why would you think I wouldn't still give you a ride?" he asked.

I shrugged. Okay, so he still wants me around. Good.

I hopped into the passenger side of the car and Emmett got into the back. Edward, of course, hopped into the driver's side and took off.

The car ride was silent and Emmett got tired of it. "So…Eddie finally found a girl?" he teased.

My teeth clenched and my hands balled into fists. Anger pulsed through me again and Edward noticed.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked.

I sucked in a sharp breath and looked at him, trying to calm myself down. Where is Jazz when you need him? "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't buy it, but let it go. After that, nobody said anything.

We pulled up into my driveway and I got out, but left the door open. "I'll see you at five," I said and shut the door.

I walked up the stairs to my house and unlocked it and stepped inside. I found Charlie at the dining room table, paying bills.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted.

"Hey, Dad," I said and sat down across from him.

"Listen, Bells, I need you to understand that getting detention it not okay. You've gotten it before and you promised you wouldn't get it again. What happened?" he asked, sounding fatherly.

I told him everything that happened like I did with Edward. He seemed to be interested, but he didn't look too angry. Then I told him about the Gym incident and he seemed to believe me.

"So, why doesn't this Lauren girl like you?" he asked when I finished.

I shrugged. "'Cause I'm best friends with Edward and she has a little crush on him that will never be," I laughed and he did, too.

"Okay. I understand everything. But, you are still grounded until Friday. Only one exception is basketball practice. And, you may also go tonight. So, go get a shower 'cause you reek, Bells. Sorry," he said.

"I know. We had to run today, though. Only one lap and I'm surprised," I shook my head and ran upstairs to get my bag of toiletries before heading to the bathroom. I used my strawberry shampoo and did everything else to make me look and smell good. I got out and blow dried my hair and put it into a cute messy bun with strands of hair falling in front of my face. I wrapped a towel around me and headed to my room to find a pair of plain black shorts that go mid-thigh and last years basketball t-shirt. I tightened the end of the shirt back and used a ponytail holder (that's what I call them) to tie around the back of the shirt and tuck the extra part of the shirt up to tighten it. (every girl at my school does that. Its kinda hard to explain) I put my basketball shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror. Good. I look cool.

I ran downstairs to say bye to Charlie, but the phone rang. I went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Bella?" a high pixie voice asked on the other line._

"Alice?!" I asked, excited.

"_Bella!! I have great news!!" she squealed._

"What is it?!"

"_We're coming to visit!! I'm going to go to your school until school ends and we're staying until summer is done!!"_

I squealed. "Oh my gosh! Alice I can't wait!! Oh! I have to tell Jasper!! He'll be so excited!!"

Alice giggled on the other line. See, Alice and Jasper liked each other when Alice came to visit for a week, but couldn't go out because Alice lives eight hours away (by car.)

"_Tell him I can't wait to see him!!" she exclaimed._

"Okay!! Hey, I have to go. My, the guys, and Rose are going to play basketball."

"_Tell everybody I said hi and I will see them all tomorrow!!"_

"Wait…you're coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"_Of course. Charlie knew last week. I wanted it to be a surprise but I couldn't hold it any longer. We're going to live in the house right next to yours. It will be so cool!! Oh. Bye!!"_

I hung up and went to go get my Green Day (sorry green day just rocks!) hoodie from the coat rack. I can't wait to tell Jazz!!

I rushed out the door and got into my rusty old truck. Crap. I'm going to be late! Its 4:45 and it takes like twenty minutes to get there! Why do they live so far away?

I drove as fast as my old truck would let me and got there, seventeen minutes late. Grr. I was later than I was supposed to be. I hopped out as I parked the car and saw the basketball court that Esme let them make out of their giant driveway they never use.

"Hey, Bells!!" Em called, sitting next to Rose on the benches they bought for us to rest on when we finished practice.

"Guys!!" I exclaimed as I ran toward them. "I have great news!!" I said, looking right as Jazz.

"What?" Edward asked, coming out of the house with bottles of water for us all.

"Alice is coming to visit!" I squealed. All of them flinched at how loud I squealed except for Jazz who was excited.

"Yes! When?!" Jazz asked.

"She's transferring to our school and she's staying until the end of summer!!"

Everybody erupted into cheers. They all loved Alice, Especially Jazz.

"Hey, Bells catch," Edward said and threw me a water.

"Thanks!" I called to him and ran over to where he was and smiled at him. He smiled back and I seemed to get lost in his green orbs again.

He broke from our gaze and looked over to where Em, Jazz, and Rose were. They all nodded. I looked at those four confused. Edward sighed and walked back into the house.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"What you've been wondering all day," Jazz replied.

"And that would be…?"

"Be patient, Bella," Rose pleaded.

And with that, Edward came out, holding something. I looked at everybody and the thing in his hands curiously.

Edward came up to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Bella, all day, since lunch, you have been wondering one thing. Who do I like? Well," he said putting something in front of my face. A mirror. "Why don't you meet her?"

I looked at him, confused.

"Look at the mirror, Bella," he whispered.

Then I got it. Me. He likes me. Butterflies flied in my stomach even more and a giant smile spread across my lips. "Me," I whispered.

He chuckled. "You."

I reached up and put my arms around his neck and held him in a hug. He hugged me back by putting his arms around my waist and holding me closer, if possible. 'Aww's flooded around us and Emmett's booming laughter made us glare at him. Rose smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut it, Em. Can't you see how sweet that is?" Rose scolded.

I looked back at Edward. "I finally understand everything now."

"Good," he murmured and kissed my cheek. I felt the electricity flow through that soft peck on my cheek and I immediately wanted more than a chaste (sp?) kiss on the cheek, but I have to be patient.

"So…you're my girlfriend?" he asked, unsure.

"As long as you're my boyfriend," I answered.

Three people cleared their throats and we looked at them. They were looking towards the front porch and we followed their line of sight. Then we froze.

Esme was standing on the porch, frozen, looking at us wide eyed with a bucket of gardening tools in her hand.

My eyes got wide and Edward and I let go, clearing our throats and I rubbed the back of my neck looking everywhere while Edward whistled looking at the ground.

"Uh…" Emmett started. "M-mom…meet the new couple!" he tried to joke to loosen the mood.

Esme unfroze and tried to laugh it off…instead, it came out as a squeal. She ran over to us and pulled us into a tight hug. "I'm so happy! I knew this would happen! I knew it! I can't wait to tell Carlisle!!" Then she ran off to go to her garden.

I looked at Edward and he was blushing. "Err…sorry," he apologized.

I giggled and opened my mouth to say something but Em interrupted. "Can we play yet?"

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Rose! Pick captains!" Jazz said.

"Um…Edward and Emmett," she said.

"Who goes first?" Em asked.

"Edward," she said simply. Em's smile fell a bit, but didn't go away.

"Bella," he said with a smile. I smiled back and I walked over to him and held his hand.

"Okay," Rose announced, "first team to…hm…ten wins."

I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist and put his forehead on mine. His sweet breath blew in my face.

"So what's the game plan, Captain?"

**Cliffy!! Okay, not a good one… but anyway I haven't gotten any reviews and this is chapter two =( I'm upset… PLEASE REVIEW!!! You can have a cookie !!!!!**

~Kylee~


	3. Hide The Pixie Sticks

**Hey! I know I didn't really promise a quick update but I will promise that a quick update for next chapter!! I really like writing this story, more than my others…I just hope it doesn't get boring…Anyway thank you SO much to all of you who reviewed!! It means a lot to me! I thought nobody was reading it at first!! Thanks!!**

**BellaPOV**

"So what's the game plan, Captian?"

"Hm…" he said, looking deep in thought. "I'm not sure. All I could think about was you. Sorry," he flashed me a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well I like it when you think of me…then all I do is think of you," I said and giggled like a love stuck school girl—which I basically was.

"Good, 'cause I like it when you think of me, too," he whispered, his sweet breath blowing in my face.

Then my cell phone buzzed. I sighed and took it out of my pocket, not moving away from Edward. "Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"_Bella! I almost forgot! I—,"_

"Alice!" I groaned. "What do you need?"

"_Well! Someone is snappy!" she scolded. "Are you with the guys yet?" she asked._

"Yeah," I said, wondering where this was headed.

_She squealed. "Okay, first, I have to tell you that we will be there around 12:30 tomorrow. Okay? I told you we would be there tomorrow, but you probably expected it to be late. And I have great news!!" _

Alice squealed again and I had to move the phone away, and Edward chuckled. "What is it, Alice?" Edward asked.

"_Who was that?" Alice asked._

"Edward," I said, with a smile.

_She squealed again. "Edward Cullen? You mean the guy you've been crushing on since you guys became friends?" she asked, not noticing that Edward can hear._

"Uh…yeah. Listen I have to go play basketball now, Emmett doesn't look too happy."

"_Wait!! Can I talk to Jazz?"_

I laughed. "How about I have him call you after the game."

"_Okay! Bye!"_

I shut the phone and gave Edward a small smile, blushing.

"Wow, since we were friends?" he asked, smiling that famous crooked smile of his.

I blushed harder and looked at him dead in the eyes, momentarily getting dazzled. He looked…happy.

"Don't worry, I liked you then, too," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey! Love birds!" Em called. "We got a plan! Are you ready yet?"

"Just play, we don't need a plan," Edward murmured smoothly.

"Right," I said shakily. Oh boy. Can Edward see what he does to me? Probably by the way he's chuckling right now.

Edward and I untangled ourselves from each other and got into positions. **(Okay, so, I don't know how to play basketball and I've never watched it on TV before so gimme a break)** Rose threw the ball in the air and Edward hit it to me and I dribbled it towards our basket, but Em got in my way.

"I'm open!" Edward yelled. I faked to throw it and moved around Emmett who was looking at Edward, waiting for the ball, just noticing that I got passed him. I ran further down, dribbling the ball, with Jazz right behind me. Edward was right on the other side of the court, opposite of me, and arms ready to catch the ball if I threw. I pretended to throw the ball to the hoop, which Jazz tried to stop, and I snuck under his arms and threw it to Edward who shot it in. Thank god I'm tiny!! I wonder how good Alice would do in a basketball game…she wasn't much for sports anyway.

"Woo!" Edward yelled, and game and gave me a hug. Yeah, so the whole game played somewhat like this and Edward and I won, 10 to 7.

"Better luck next time!" I said to Em and Jazz.

Jazz scowled at me. "It's just because you two are smaller than us."

"No wonder Coach put Bella on the guys' team!" Rose screamed and ran over to hug me. "Wow Bella! I never really saw you play before. Of course, I have gone to games, but I've always been looking at Em," she said and squeezed me.

"Ah! Rose! Let go! I probably stink!" I said, trying to pry her off of me. She just held tighter.

"Hey, Rose!" Edward called. "Don't squeeze the life out of my girlfriend."

Rose squealed, like Alice.

"Ow! Rose! Let go! That hurt my ears! God, you squeal like Alice!" I whined.

"Alice?" she said quizzically. Oh my god…

"Remember? From earlier. I told you that Alice Brandon, my cousin, is coming to town. Jazz's soon to be girlfriend, I bet," I said slowly, like talking to a kindergartener.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. The game was so good, I kind of forgot. And I didn't know Alice was your cousin. I thought she was just a friend or something."

"Well, then, how would I know her if she lives eight hours away?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But what are the guys talking about?" she asked, pointing to them in a conversation.

Now I shrugged. "Let's go see."

"Yeah, of course. I want everybody to know. I'm proud," Edward said.

"Proud of what?" I asked entwining our fingers.

"You as my girlfriend," he shot me a dazzling smile.

I smiled back and was about to say something until Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah, but think of all the things Lauren and Jessica would do to her. She's like a sister to me, Ed. I don't want anything happening to her."

Edward sighed. "I don't want anything to happen, either, Em. But, she can't do anything too bad, can she?"

Jazz spoke up now. "I don't want that little bwitch **(my friend made that up. It's a bitch and witch into one. Just like my science teacher!!)** to lay a single hand on Bella. I agree with Emmett, she's like a sister."

Rose snorted. "I hate Lauren. She thinks she so much prettier and anybody."

"We all know _that_ isn't true. Rose, you are_ definitely_ prettier than her. Your like…the definition of pretty. No, not even that. Gorgeous," I told her.

She smiled a big smile. "Thank you, Bella. You know, you are pretty, you just don't try! I know! I can give you a make over some day! Alice and I can!!"

My eyes widened at the thought. "No, no, no, no, no!! No makeovers!! Please!" I begged.

"Aw! But Bella! I will _love_ you," she pleaded. "Please! Just this once! Edward! Help me!!"

"Bella, how about you let them dress you up just once and I will take you out. To a restaurant. Please, Bella?" he asked, whispering in my ear, making me shiver.

"Okay," I mumbled, defeated.

"Yes!!!!" Rose screamed. "Alice will be SO happy!"

I glared at her. "You better be happy and love me for this."

She just looked at me for a couple of seconds. "I LOVE YOU BELLA!!" she screamed and hugged me really tight.

Yeah, that means I finally have a girl that's a friend. Finally! Not counting Alice. She's like my BFF, but she's blood related…

"I…can't….breathe!!" I said through gasps.

"Okay, Rose. Share," Edward pouted. I giggled when she let go.

Emmett sighed. "I'm bored. I can't wait until Alice gets here! That pixie really knows how to start a party!!"

Jazz sighed, too, but more in like a dreamily way. He was staring of into nowhere. "Yeah…" he said, kind of out of it.

"Jazz," I said. No response. "Jazz!" I tried again. Nothing. "JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!!" I screamed, just like I did when him and the teacher were fighting.

"What?!" he asked, startled.

Emmett burst into laughter. "Dude, seriously, stop fantasizing about Alice. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Uh…" I hesitated. "You won't see her until after school. She left around four thirty so she will be here around one tomorrow."

Jasper got a sad look on his face. "Oh."

My phone buzzed again. "Ugh! Please don't be Charlie!" I chanted over and over until I looked at it. "Please don't be—Alice!!" I screeched.

Jazz looked up. "What?" he asked, hopeful.

"Hold on, it's a text," I said, holding up one finger. He looked so impatient.

I read it.

_Bella!! Are you guys done with basketball yet? I want to talk to Jazzy! I haven't seen him in forever!! I even want to get to the girlfriend-boyfriend stage while I'm there!! Hurry and have him call me!! And I want to talk to you about Edward when you get home if you aren't already there!_

_Luv ya! –Alice_

I laughed. She's such a pixie!

"Jazz, Alice wants you to call her. She wants to talk to you really bad. She's been practically begging me to give her your number," I said, shaking my head.

"Why didn't you give it to her?" he asked.

I hesitated. "She had a boyfriend when she got back last time. Uh…he looked a lot like you. And Alice was never the cheating type, and I know it would have made her miserable if you guys had a long distance thing…so I told her I didn't have it. She asked me to ask you, but I told her why and now, she broke up with her boyfriend. He's a jerk anyway. The only reason she went out with him is because he looks so much like you," I went on.

"BELLA SHUT UP! PLEASE!!" Emmett yelled.

I looked down and blushed. "Sorry."

Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms protectively around me. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Em, shut the hell up," he told him.

Rose rolled her eyes and smacked Em on the back of the head. "That is no way to treat my friend!"

I smiled at the thought. Me, Rosalie Hale's friend. Wow.

"Sorry, Bella," Em apologized.

"Okay, Em. Jazz call Alice. Now," I said.

"Okay!" he said happily and picked up his phone. He flipped it open and stared at the keys. "Uh…"

I laughed and told him the number. He sighed and told me a 'thanks' before calling.

"Alice?" he asked. I could hear her squeal from over here. "Hey! Bella told me you were visiting…I know! I can't wait either. I can't wait to see you…" then his eyes got wide and he blushed as he realized what he said. "Uh… I mean…" he stuttered.

Alice squealed. Again.

"S-sorry," Jazz apologized. "Anyway, when are you coming? Bella told me tomorrow, but she always picks on me…Yes! Sweet! Where are you staying…cool! Are you going to come to our game tomorrow and watch Bella, Em, Edward, and I play? No, Bella got moved to the guys' team. Hah! It's kind of funny if you think about it…Okay…See you. Bye, Alice." He shut his phone and did some things on it.

"What are you doing?" Em asked as Jasper played with his phone.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh, uh, entering Alice's number into my phone."

Perfect time for Em to tease. "Aw!! How sweet! Jazzy-poo has a girl for once! Oh I can't wait to tell Mary!"

Jazz's eyes widened. "No! Don't tell my mom! She will flip! She doesn't believe in high school dating," he mumbled.

"Emmie," Rose said sweetly. "Leave poor Jazzy alone. He has a girl that he likes and she likes him back. He's happy."

"Okay," he sighed. Edward and I just laughed at the scene in front of us.

I stiffened. "Uh…what time is it?" I asked.

Jazz looked at his watch. "Seven."

"Uh-oh, time really flies by. I have to go. Bye guys!" I said as I turned around and gave Edward a small peck on the lips. He was shocked at first, and so was I. I pulled away and blushed. "Uh…sorry…"

He chuckled. "I don't mind." And he gave me another small kiss. I wanted more again. I wanted a full make out session. Okay, maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

"I'll see you guys at school," I said quickly and ran off to get to my truck.

I quickly drove home and ran inside, finding something to make when I noticed a pizza box sitting on the table. "Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he called from the living room.

"Did you order pizza?" I asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, sorry, Bells. I got hungry," he said and gave me a sheepish smile. "Go ahead and have a piece you have to be hungry. Oh and Esme told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"About you and Edwin," he said and smiled at me. I blushed.

"It's Edward," I said. " And….Yeah…about that…" I hesitated.

Charlie laughed at my expression. "Don't worry about it, Bells. Edwina is a nice guy."

I busted out laughing. "Oh wait until Edward hears about that!"

"Oops, sorry, Bells. I meant, Edward."

"Its okay, Dad. I'm going to bed. We have a big game tomorrow and I need energy if I'm going to keep up with that pixie tomorrow," I said and rolled my eyes.

He laughed. "Okay, 'Night. Oh and Bells?" he asked as I headed for the stairs.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Hide the pixie sticks."

I laughed again, clutching my stomach. You do _not_ want to see Alice after a few good pixie sticks. It is not very pretty.

"Got it, Dad," and I walked up the stairs.

I quickly grabbed my bag of toiletries and hopped in the shower. The scent of my strawberry shampoo filled my nose and calmed me.

I was done in about five minutes and grabbed my pajamas and slipped them on. I walked to my bed and cuddled under the covers and quickly fell into a dream-filled sleep.

**Eep!! Okay, I know I only have 5 reviews, but I think they are sweet! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that makes me happy. Tell others about this or something, because I love to know when people are reading it. Thanks!**

**~Kylee~**


	4. Defending Rosalie

**Kay, here's chapter four!! And I got a review saying that they were wanting a make out session between Edward and Bella and I can PROMISE you that that's not the only thing they will do in this story. **

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Damn thing!! I groaned and rolled over and hit my alarm clock. Ouch. That kind of hurt. At least it shut up. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower, remembering my amazing dream I didn't want to wake up from.

_Dream:_

_Edward and I walked hand in hand on a beautiful, deserted beach. There was nobody and nothing there. Just us. Just our love for one another. It was perfect._

_Edward sat us down on the sand and he embraced me tightly, and very protectively. I giggled and turned around in the embrace to stare in his perfect green eyes. They held nothing but love and adoration. There was no lust in them like most teenage boys would have. That's what made him so special. He's the perfect gentleman. I reached up and kissed his lips for a second until a rustling came in the bushes. We jumped, frightened, and Edward hugged me tighter to his chest. My curiosity got the best of my and I struggled to see where the rustling came from. Another rustling in the bushes caused me to whimper in fear and Edward to murmur in my ear._

"_It's okay. I won't let anything harm you. I will swear to it," he said into my ear, his voice like velvet, making me shiver in contentment._

_The bushes rustled once more and Edward jumped up, and pulled me into his arms and turned us so he could see what was going on. He turned us so I was standing behind him, protected from whatever was out there. _

"_What is it?" I whispered._

_He sighed. "I'm not sure. I'll go check it out."_

"_No!" I yelled, a little too loud. "Don't, please. I don't want you to get hurt. Please," I begged._

"_Bella," he murmured smoothly. "I don't want you to get hurt either. Please just trust me."_

_I sighed, defeated. "Okay, but please don't get hurt."_

_He chuckled and brushed my cheek. "I won't." Then he walked over to where the noise came from and peaked over the bushes. He got a confused look oh his face and dug through the bushes. He screamed and put a hand over his heart. I quickly ran over to his side and peaked down to see Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley huddled in the bushes._

_Edward wrapped me into a hug and I could feel his heart beat slowing. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he sneered at them._

_Mike looked scared for a second but quickly composed himself and stood up, dragging Tyler up with him. "We're here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid to _my_ girl," he said back._

"_Your girl?" Edward asked harshly. "I believe you are mistaken. She's mine."_

_I snuggled closer into his chest and breathed deeply. He smelled like heaven. _

_I got broken out of my trance when I heard a small 'click.' I quickly looked up to see Mike holding a sharp pocket knife and Tyler trying to pull him back._

"_Give Bella to me or she never sees you again," he warned and pointed the knife at him._

"_No!" I screamed and put myself in front of Edward._

"_Bella," Edward warned and pulled me back behind him. "I will take care of him." He turned to Mike. "She's mine. Back off. I'd rather die than let you have her."_

"_Mike, stop! Let's just go," Tyler said, afraid to go near him._

"_Tyler, run," Edward said and Tyler ran fast away. By now I had tears streaming down my face, begging for Edward to leave and be safe._

_He looked down at me and looked straight into my eyes. "Isabella Swan, always remember one thing; I love you."_

_He walked towards Mike and Mike held the knife tight and high, ready to stab him._

"_No!" I screamed again and held tight onto his shirt. He pried my fingers off and walked toward him without hesitation._

_I fell down on my knees and sobbed into my hands, praying that Edward won't get hurt. "Please! Please, God. Don't let him get hurt," I mumbled into my hands. I stole a glance at them and saw Edward had grabbed Mike's wrist and bent his arm back so Mike is howling in pain. Edward held Mike's wrist tighter and Mike was losing the blood flow to his hand. He accidentally dropped the knife and Edward let go and snatched the knife quickly. My heart filled with hope that he won't get hurt now. _

_Edward held the pocket knife to Mike and fear flashed across his face. _

"_Run," Edward said to him, anger written all over his face. "Run away and leave my Bella alone and maybe I won't hurt you. Go."_

_Mike ran away where Tyler went and Edward dropped the knife and ran over to me, embracing me tightly like he had before._

_I held him tight and sobbed into his chest. "Oh Edward! I was so scared. I thought…I thought…" I couldn't even say it._

"_Shh," he soothed. "It's okay now, love. You're fine. We're fine. It's alright."_

"_Oh, and, Edward?" I asked, calming down. _

"_Yes?"_

_I smiled into his chest. "I love you, too."_

_End of Dream_

I sighed and by now, I was eating breakfast. I don't even know how I got here I was too lost in my thoughts. I looked at the clock. Oh no! I'm going to be late!

I rushed out the door and out to my truck and rushed to school as fast as I could. I got there ten minutes before the first bell. I sighed and looked for that silver Volvo I have become so accustomed to. I quickly spotted it and noticed an empty spot right next to it. I parked and jumped out as fast as possible and bumped into somebody and fell back before two arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I heard the clink of my keys dropping to the ground and I looked up. I immediately saw two green orbs staring at me with love in them. I smiled up at him and his answering smile made me breathless.

"Hello," he said, steadying me on my feet, but still leaving his arm wrapped around me.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Well somebody seems happy," he commented.

"Well, I had a fantastic dream. It was a little scary, but in the end my hero came and saved me," I said, my thoughts drifting back to my dream.

"And may I ask who saved you?" he asked sweetly.

"You," I said and pecked his lips. I heard a gasp come from beside us and I turned to find Lauren and Jessica seven feet away, looking at us with shocked and angered looks.

"What's the matter, Lauren? Are you angry that I chose Bella over you?" Edward asked, glaring at them.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessica asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you?_" he sneered.

"How can you like _her?_ She doesn't have any girls that are her friends, only guys. She's totally way too sporty and looks like a dork," Lauren said, looking at me with disgust.

"Its easy to like her. You guys just decide to stick to people who have no lives like yourselves. And yes, she does have girls that are her friends. She has Alice, Rose, and Esme. And no, she doesn't look like a dork. She's beautiful," he said.

Jess snorted. "Rose is way too cool for her and who the hell is Alice? And isn't Esme your mom?"

"So what if she's my mom. She acts like a teenager and they became fast friends. And you'll meet Alice tomorrow. She's about five feet, pixie like," he said. "So, back off."

"Whatever, you'll see soon that she isn't worth it and come running for me," Lauren said and stocked off.

He sighed and Em, Jazz, and Rose came out of Emmett's jeep laughing.

"Don't listen to those girls," Edward said sweetly. "They're just jealous because I have the best girlfriend in the world."

Em came and clapped Edward on the back. "I think that's sweet, but I have to object. I think Rosie is the best girlfriend ever," he said and kissed Rose on the lips.

My face showed sadness. Lauren is right. I'm not worth it. In my dream, I wasn't worth Edward saving me.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, concern etched into her voice.

"Lauren is right. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth you, Edward," I said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to her. She's wrong. Don't believe her," he said.

"Yeah, Lauren is just a bitch. Don't listen to her," Rose said.

"Aw, what did she say?" Jazz asked, being the brother I never had.

"She said to Edward that I'm not worth him, and she's right," I said, tears pooling over.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "She's wrong. Where is she? I'll beat her into a pulp!"

"Em, chill," Edward said, wiping my tears away.

"See! This is why I didn't want you telling the whole school," Jazz said.

"I didn't! I just kissed her and she happened to be walking past," he mumbled, squeezing me tighter.

Rose placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. She's just jealous you have great friends. We'll be with you every step of the way through this game Lauren is going to play."

"Thanks you guys!" I said, pulling everybody in for a group hug.

"Anytime, Bells," Emmett replied.

"Let's get to class," Jazz said and we they all walked off into different directions leaving me and Edward alone.

"See you third period," he murmured and gave me a second kiss on the lips.

"Bye…" I mumbled to nobody as he walked off. Damn! He dazzled me.

The bell rang and I rushed to class. I opened the door to find the whole class looking at me and an annoyed teacher signing a tardy slip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. "My truck doesn't go over sixty and I was late this morning taking care of my sick dad," I lied.

"I don't want excuses. Next time, come on time," the teacher said.

I sighed and took the tardy slip, trudging to my seat. I didn't even listen to the lesson; I stared off into space and thought more about my dream and what Lauren said and soon the bell rang, startling me. I walked down the hall, only to be stopped by Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. They glared at me, their hands on their hips.

I sighed. "What?" I snapped.

"We want to warn you to stay away from Edward Cullen. He's ours. I don't even know why he likes you. You're just so ugly," Jessica sneered.

"Well, maybe he likes me not because I'm as pretty as Rosalie, but because I'm not a bitch like you," I sneered and walked past them, leaving three bimbos standing with shocked faces.

"Wait!" Jessica called.

I sighed and turned around. "What?"

"Just so you know, Rosalie has _nothing_ on us," Lauren yelled. "We are way prettier than she ever will be."

That was it. "Listen, you can make fun of me all you want," I said with venom dripping from every word. "But you can _not_ make fun of my friends. Rosalie is so much prettier than all three of you put together. First of all, she's not _fake_ like you. She had natural beauty which makes her _so _much better than you. Second, she knows what's in style, unlike you three. Oh and your shoes, _so_ last year." Okay, so I didn't really know or care but at least I told them. "Third of all, she's nice and has such a better personality. She's better than all three of you. So you better shut the hell up and quit talking about my friends!" I yelled and turned back around to find a stunned Rosalie.

"Bella," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Rose! I'm sorry you had to see me do that!! How much did you hear?" I asked. Oh I hope she doesn't think I'm delusional for blowing up on them or something.

"I heard it all. Thank you," she said and ran to hug me tight. "You have no idea how much that meant to me. You know, I've never really had many friends. You happen to be the best! You and Alice are awesome! I love you like the sister I never had! Thanks."

"Your welcome, Rose. I've never really had a girl friend before other than Alice so I know almost how it feels. But, how come you never really had that many friends?" I asked.

"They all only liked me because I was popular and thought that they can be popular too, just be hanging out with me. So after the last friends, I thought I couldn't trust anybody and just hung out with the guys and you. I'm so glad we got closer over the past weeks. You really are a great friend," she said, still hugging me tight.

"Thanks. All of those things I said, I meant. You really are a great person, Rose. Thanks for being my friend. Sorry, but I have to go," I said, slipping out of her hug. "I already have one tardy slip and I'm bound to get another. See you!"

I dashed down the hallway and ran to second period, only to find that the teacher was late. I sat down and sighed happily, thinking about how much I can't wait for Alice to come and how much fun it would be being Rose's friend. Then the third period bell rang. Yes!

I ran out and luckily found no distraction and headed to Trig. I walked into the door and instantly got filled with fury.

Lauren was sitting in my seat, leaning toward Edward who was backing away from her. She leaned more, trying to get him to look at her chest. I took a sharp intake of breath and clenched my fists. How dare she flirt with _my_ boyfriend?!

I walked over and put myself between them and leaned down to kiss Edward in front of her. "Hey, babe," I murmured loud enough for Lauren to hear.

"Hey," he said sexily and put his hands on my waist and leaned in to peck my lips again. I went to deepen it, but the teacher cleared his throat.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, please take your seats in the back. Miss Mallory, go sit in your own seat," he ordered. I glared at Lauren until she got up and she glared back. I sat down next to Edward and we were lucky enough to sit in the back so we held hand and stared into each others eyes.

The bell rang once again, signaling lunch and we jumped. We laughed at each other and walked hand in hand to his Volvo.

"Hey, I have a question," I said as we were outside.

"Shoot."

"Why did Rosalie react they way she did when I told off Lauren for making fun of her? She saw the whole thing. Normally people would just say thanks and be on their way," I told him.

"Oh. Well, because she never really had any friends because they all wanted to be her friend because she was popular, they never really stood up for her. They only backstabbed her. And they only people who have really stood up for her are Emmett, herself, and the occasional Jasper. I'm never around for any of these things so I can never defend her," he said as we reached his car. "You must have really said something to make her act so good."

I smiled. "Good. I'm glad I can help."

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie said cheerfully, coming with Emmett and Jazz on her heels.

"Hey! You seem happy," I commented.

"Yep! I still haven't gotten over the fact that you defended me like that! It made me happy!" she said.

I giggled at her. "Are we ready to go?" I asked everybody.

"Yeah, let's hurry so we have time to come back," Emmett said, getting his keys out.

"Wait. We're taking the jeep?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's the only thing that fits all of us in because last time when we tried the Volvo, Emmett took too much room in the back and you ended up sitting on Jasper's lap because we took Addison and Logan with us," Rose said. **(Just so you know, Addison and Logan are my real guy friends. They each used to be my boyfriend but we broke up and now they are my friends…but Addison is still a little iffy…)**

"Oh, okay. I guess we could….Let's just go," I shook my head.

We all climbed in and there was plenty of room. I still sat closer to Edward and snuggled in his chest the entire time. Poor Jazz has to wait until later tonight to be able to hold somebody.

We finally got there and headed in to eat. We ordered two pizzas; one large meat lover's and a medium cheese one.

"Yum…" Emmett murmured into the first bite into the pizza.

I laughed at him and he glared.

"So…" Jazz started, trying to make small talk. "How's the relationship going?" he asked Edward and me.

"I can't say it's been any different since yesterday," Edward chuckled.

Rose suddenly squealed next to me. "Jazz! I almost forgot to tell you! You should have seen what Bella did in the hallway today!" Then she went into a full description of how I defended her.

"Wow! Thanks for doing that Bells," Jazz said, patting me on the back.

"No problem. I mean, people can pick on me all they want, but they can _not_ pick on my best friends. _Or_ my boyfriend," I smiled at him.

"But I don't like it when people make fun of my perfect girlfriend," Edward pouted.

"Perfect?" I snorted. "Hardly. You're the perfect one."

Edward shook his head and gave me a small peck on the lips. I pouted but Jazz called Edward's attention. Rose and Em saw and they just laughed.

We finished quickly and headed back to school, only a little late.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and finally it was time to go home.

I said my goodbyes to everybody and Edward's just so happened to be longer. We just gave each other simple pecks on the lips. He's taking it too damn slow!! Oh well. If that's how he wants it, then that's how it will be.

Soon I was home and opening the door excitedly only to see the famous pixie herself bouncing on the balls of her feet. I dropped everything and ran to her.

"Alice!!" I squealed.

**Okay, I know its so long. I got excited writing it. Hah. Anyway, its getting late and I'm tired and have to pee. (I know, too much information…) So, I'm going to shorten it for you.**

**READ AND  
**

**RREEVVIIEEWW!!!! REVIEW!!! Review it!!**

**vvREVIEWvvvREVIEWvvvREVIEWvvvvREVIEWvvvvREVIEWvvvvvREVIEW**


	5. The Game

**Okay I did NOT like last chapter so I'm hoping that because its earlier it will be better. And I know I hate author notes as much as some so…**

**BellaPOV**

"Alice!" I squealed.

"Bella!" she yelled back and hugged me back.

"I missed you so much! Oh I can't wait until Jasper comes over!! Oh…where is Jazz? I didn't see him after school…shit!!" I exclaimed, letting her go and taking my phone out of my pocket.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I have detention! I totally forgot! Oh my god! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I said, flipping my phone open, just as it rang. I looked at the caller ID. Jasper.

"Jazz!" I screamed into the phone.

"_Where the hell are you?" he whisper/yelled._

"I forgot! Oh I'm so sorry!! Hey, distract the teacher when I get there. I'll call you when I'm the parking lot," I said, hurrying around the house for things. "I have to go, bye Jazz." And I hung up.

Alice's tinkling laugh rang through the silence. "Can I come with you? I can sneak in with you. Please? I want to be with Jazz!" she begged.

"Okay, grab your backpack and stuff it so it looks like it has things in it and let's head out, quick!" I rushed, grabbing every necessity.

We headed out and Alice took out her keys. "Let's take my Porsche since it's faster."

I nodded and hopped in the passenger seat. She started the engine and stepped on the pedal. "Where's it at?" she asked me.

"It's not hard to miss," I mumbled as it came into view.

"Oh," she chuckled.

"Oh! There's Rose's BMW. She must still have detention. Oh well, let's go," I said, hurrying through my words.

Alice danced next to me as we entered the door to building five. **(I made it up idk what building)** I took my phone out again and handed it to Alice.

"Call Jasper. He's speed dial number three. I'll be look-out because I know this school and everything. Tell Jasper to distract Mr. What's-His-Face," I whispered.

She nodded and flipped my phone open. "Jasper?" she whispered. "Yeah, we're down the hall. Distract him. Oh, I'm going with Bella. Yeah! I'm sneaking in. Okay, got it. Bye!" She turned to me. "He said to give him at least thirty second and go in. He unlocked the door behind the teacher's back and Rose is helping him."

I snorted. "Rose is helping? Oh boy, he's going to be getting an eye full." I quickly looked down the hallway as I was saying this. "Okay, coast is clear. Let's head out agent Pixie," I giggled.

"Got it agent Sporty," she said.

We tiptoed to the door, peeking in the little window, only to see Rosalie bending over his desk to give the teacher a good view of her chest. I laughed and opened the door quietly. All heads turned to us except Rose and the teachers. I put a finger over my lips, gesturing everybody to be quiet. They all nodded and turned forward or going back to whatever they were doing.

I pulled Alice in front of me and pushed her, telling her to go faster. She did do and walked over, only to sit next to Jasper in the back. I followed her and sat behind Jasper, who gave Rose the cue to sit down by coughing. I heard Rose say, "Thanks," and sit back down next to me.

"Uh…" the teacher mumbled trying to get out of his haze. Jasper clenched his fists. "Class, I will be next door," he said. Then he saw Alice and I. "Miss Swan, where were you? And who is that?" he asked jabbing a finger at Alice.

Alice glared at him. "Bella was here the whole time, sir. She's my cousin and she was just showing me around before we came here _on time_," she lied smoothly.

"Yes…well…Please just sit there and be quiet. I will be two doors down and remember, I can hear everything you say," he warned, mostly to Ali. He stomped out of the room and muttered incoherent things.

I leaned to whisper in Alice's ear. "Don't worry, he can't hear us. He just says that to scare us."

"How do you know that?" she asked, curiosity pricking at the edges of each word.

I chuckled and shook my head. I opened my mouth to say something but instead, I got interrupted by the door opening. I looked up only to see God himself. Our eyes immediately locked and he walked over and sat on my left and smiled his famous crooked smile at me.

"Hey," I said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to let my girlfriend sit in here by herself when a perverted teacher is just down the hall now am I?" she chuckled, leaning to peck my lips.

I heard Alice squeal. "How long has this been going on?"

I giggled. "You remember that time you called me and you heard Edward's voice?"

"Yeah," she said cautiously. "And?"

"Well, he was standing right next to me."

Em snorted and I jumped. I forgot he was here. "Standing next to is an understatement. More like he was hugging her while kissing her when you called."

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my backpack at him. "Shut up. It's none of your business what we do and how close we are."

Emmett's booming laugh rang through the class and Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Edward stared at me wide-eyed as I realized what I just said.

"N-no, I didn't mean….I didn't…I-I meant…" I stuttered. Emmett laughed harder and Rose soon followed. I blushed a deep red and hid my face in my hands.

Alice patted my back. "It's okay, we knew what you meant. No need to be embarrassed. Emmett, Rose, shut up your making her uncomfortable."

Edward grabbed me and set me in his lap and murmured in my ear, "Its okay, I know you didn't mean it like that."

I sighed and glared at Em and Rose. "Like you two haven't done anything."

Emmett put his hands up defensively. "Nope. Not a thing. Other than this," and with that, he grabbed Rose and started to make out with her.

I looked away, disgusted. "Ugh. Will you two stop before it turns into an animalistic zoo?"

"No," Emmett mumbled against Rose's lips and they made out more. I buried my face in Edward's chest and he buried his face in my hair.

"Gross," Jazz said at the same time Alice said, "Yuck."

After about two minutes they pulled apart and Rose sighed. "We're done."

I just snuggled deeper in Edward's chest and I felt his chest vibrate with laughter.

"Bella?" Jazz asked as he poked me.

"Quit, I'm comfy," I mumbled.

They all laughed and Alice said to Jazz, "Hey, let's go sit over there; we'll give them their space."

I heard chairs being scooted out and all I could hear were the muffled voices of everybody talking. I finally lifted my head and looked around and saw that Edward and I were basically the only ones in the back. I shrugged it off and looked up at Edward. His emerald eyes sparkled and it made me giggle.

"What's so funny Isabella C—err—Swan?" he asked, catching himself.

"Isabella who?" I asked, shocked.

"Nobody. I just got the last names mixed up," he mumbled.

"No, who were you about to say?" I asked again, sitting up in his lap.

"Isabella Cullen," he murmured softly, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear.

I decided to save him embarrassment of my sarcasm. "Hmm…Has a nice ring to it…" I trailed off. I looked up at him to see he had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks and his eyes glimmered with joy.

"It does," he murmured in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

I smiled at him and got lost in his mesmerizing green eyes. I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you," I blurted out.

He chuckled. "I love you, too."

And I kissed him. But it was different than last time or any other time. There was more passion and love in it. I deepened the kiss and parted my lips slightly. Our lips started to move on their own accord. The jolts of electricity were flowing though every part of my body, every vain and every inch from head to toe. It was…pure bliss. I moved my tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he immediately granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance and nothing mattered anymore. Detention, snobby rich girls, basketball tournament, everything. Gone. The only thing that mattered was us. Just Edward and I. And, I loved every single moment of it.

Too soon, he pulled away to catch his breath. We sat there, panting heavily, looking into each others eyes.

After he caught his breath, he murmured, "Wow."

I giggled. "Wow didn't even cover it."

"Woo!!" Emmett screamed from across the room, looking at us.

I heard Alice squeal and looked over to her only to see she was looking at us. "It was so sweet! Weird because it was in a detention room but sweet!"

Rose agreed and Jazz just laughed, looking at Alice.

I got off of Edward and he pouted, putting his hands on my hips to stop me. I laughed. "Let go. I have to help the helpless."

He gave me a quizzical look and cocked his head to one side.

"Jasper," I whispered. He nodded and let me go.

I walked over to Alice and Jasper to find them in a small conversation. Jasper couldn't stop staring at Alice's face and Alice kept looking at his lips and giggling.

I put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and he looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"Hey, I have to call my dad to ask him something that involves you because it's important. Trust me, it's not bad. And, it will only take a second," I assured.

"Okay?" he asked more than said and followed me out. I shut the door behind us and turned to him.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

He looked shocked. "What?"

"Make a move, damn it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you did with Edward."

"That's not the same! I didn't think he liked me! I _know_ Alice likes you. And actually, I do need to call Charlie. Do you want to stay the night? I know Alice is," I rambled.

"Wait, slow down. Alice likes me?" he asked, incredulous.

"You're an idiot. Of course she likes you! She even wants to kiss you! She kept staring at your lips. Seriously, you guys are going really fast…but you both really like each other. I'm not kidding," I said seriously.

"Sweet," he mumbled. "And what's this about calling Charlie?"

An idea popped in my mind. "Hold on."

I ran back into the room and grabbed Edward by hand and pulled him out.

"Okay, two things, Edward, do you think Alice likes Jasper?" I asked him.

"Likes him? That's a huge understatement. Loves is more like it," he snorted.

"Thank you. And would you and Jasper like to stay the night tonight? Alice is staying the night because we are going to get ready and everything together. She's going to do my hair. I was forced, but that's beside the point. Would you two like to?" I asked again.

Jasper nodded eagerly and I turned to Edward. He hesitated. "Would…Charlie let me? Does he know?"

I giggled. "Charlie trusts you and he does know because Esme told him. Your mom loves to gossip."

"Okay, then I would love to," he answered.

The door opened, hitting Edward in the back and the Pixie herself slid out. "Oh! I'm sorry Edward! I didn't know you were there!" she apologized.

"It's alright. Now, what do you want?" he asked politely.

"Actually, I have an idea," she smiled. "Jasper told me about the tournament tonight and I figured, if we win, we can have a party to celebrate!"

"A party? Where?" I asked skeptically. Parties would include dancing, loud music, and whatever else Alice can come up with.

"Whoever has the biggest house, probably," she shrugged. I pointed at Edward.

"Edward and Emmett have the biggest house in Forks," Jazz snorted. "Don't you remember being there?"

"Kind of. I remember Esme and Carlisle. And I also remember the basketball court…" she trailed off in thought.

"Actually, they took out the basketball court to build a pond. It's beautiful actually. We swim in it sometimes…but that's what Esme built it for. And the driveway is the basketball court now," I explained.

"Cool! We can make it a swimming party! It will be so cool! We can plan tonight!! Oh crap…do you know how to four-way on the phone?" she asked.

I laughed. "Alice, calm. They might stay the night at my place tonight, and I know you are. So, us four can plan if we win and we will fill Rose and Em in. Okay?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Good, now we have detention to finish," I said and detention finished in a flash.

We exited the doors and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Fresh air!"

They all laughed as I threw my arms in the air dramatically. "Ali!" I cried in a small baby voice. "Me forgwot smometwing in your caaar!!" I whined.

They laughed harder and Edward grabbed my hand held it tight. "Awe, baby need a nap?"

"Yes!" I squealed.

Edward picked me up bridal style and took me out to her car. "What do you need?"

"Nofing poopie-head!" I said, still using that baby voice.

He chuckled at me and put me on my feet. "Come here, baby," he murmured, and kissed me.

"Okay, I'm done," I said.

"Alright, now get your stuff."

"Okay!" I said happily and opened the unlocked door. I turned around to see Alice many feet away, holding her keys. I laughed and got my basketball bag out and ran to Edward's side. "Ready!"

We met everybody at the gym and I took a deep breath and headed to the empty girls locker room because no other girl plays on it. I changed and wiped off any remains of dirt on my lucky basketball shoes. I only wear them for games. My mom got them for me and I guess they just became lucky.

I walked out to see a full house. I went into the guys' locker room, only to get the game plans, but I had to knock in case somebody is changing. Stupid right?

I knocked and Edward answered it, fully dressed in his uniform. "You know, I always liked you in your uniform," I told him.

He chuckled and put his arm on my shoulders, leading me in. It always felt weird being in here, and it smelled heavily of sweat. It was gross, but you get used to it.

"Swan! Cullen! Over here!" Coach called.

We ran over and ducked out heads in with everybody else. "Emmett, take over," Coach said to him. Emmett was the captain and always found the best game plans and thought things through to find anything that could hurt us. It was weird how Em could do that for basketball but not his English or Algebra class.

He gave us the plan and it was our best yet. Emmett put his hand in the center of the circle. Everybody did the same, but I intertwined my fingers with Edward's and we put it in. "Go Spartans on three. One, two, three!"

"GO SPARTANS!!" Rung through the locker room.

"Head out!" Emmett screamed.

Everybody went out and the fans stood up and cheered as we entered. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as we untangled our hands and I stood in position. He waited.

"I'm going to get a major headache," I whined.

He chuckled and shook his head as he went up by the referee.

"AND NOW THE LA PUSH WOLVES!!" the announcer yelled. Yes! Jake is going to be here!

Jake came out first, followed my many others. Jake must be captain. Well, he was always good when we played at the park when we were younger.

"JAKE!!" I yelled over the fans.

He looked over to me and got a confused expression on his face. "Bella? What are you doing on the guys' team?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just that good."

He snorted. "But I beat you every time we played before."

I glared at him. "Don't doubt my basketball skills. I'm good. Now go into position before you get yelled at."

He walked up by the ref as he blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air.

The game went well played. We won, sixty to forty. **(I'm not going into detail because I don't know much about basketball, as said in earlier chapter)**

I ran up to Edward and gave him a huge hug. "You played great!"

"Thanks, so did you," he said and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's go get our trophy," I said.

"Right," he said and we walked, hand in hand, to the rest of the team holding it up. We put our hands on it and everybody flashed pictures. After about a minute, we let go and coach took it and put it somewhere. Jake came up to me.

"Wow," he said. "You did fantastic, Bells!"

"Thanks Jake. I see you still have the skills," I said and hugged him.

I felt Edward nudge me and I let go of Jake. "Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my best friend from La Push, Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," Jake said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Jacob."

Jake chuckled. "Call me Jake. My dad only calls me Jacob if he's really mad and sometimes it reminds me of that. And trust me, it's not pretty."

I laughed. "I remember that time when you were covered head to toe in mud. That made him furious."

"Hey, Bells, I'm going to go and congratulate the other guys, and I'll let you two catch up," Edward said and kissed my cheek, a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Okay, see you in a sec," I said back.

He walked away and I turned to Jake. "So how's Billy?"

"He's great, still in his wheel chair and trying to act like a teenager, that old man," he mumbled the last part.

I playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Billy isn't that old. Just wait until I tell him!"

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

I laughed. "Oh, but I _would._"

We just laughed at each other until somebody from the Wolves' team came up to Jake. "Hey, we have to go."

"Oh, alright. Bye Bella," he said and hugged me again.

"Bye Jake. See you soon!" I said and went to where my friends were. I went to Edward first and smacked his arm, but not hard.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" he asked, rubbing his arm like Jake.

"Were you _jealous_ back there?" I asked, a hint of venom in my voice.

He shamefully hung his head and mumbled, "Yes."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, which made him brighten up and me laugh.

"Okay, time to call Charlie," I said, taking out my phone and dialing his work number.

"_Forks Police Station, Chief Swan speaking," he said, a hint of humor in his voice._

"Dad, I know you know it's me. You have caller ID. I'm not dumb. Anyway, I want to know is Edward and Jasper can stay over. They get the living room and Alice and I get my bedroom?"

"_I trust Jasper but…Edward's your boyfriend!"_

"I know you trust him. And, Alice and Jazz will be there, so problem solved."

_He sighed. "Okay, but no funny business. And sleep early. It's a school night. So, how did the game go?"_

"It was awesome!! We won and we faced Jake's team! He's really good."

"_That's great kiddo! How is Jake?"_

"He's great. And he told me Billy's doing well, too. But you probably know that because of all the times you've fished with him."

"_Yeah I guess. Well, Bells, good job, but I have to get back to work."_

"Okay, bye Dad."

"_Bye Bells."_

Then I heard the dial tone and shut my phone.

"You guys are allowed!" I said excitedly.

A chorus of 'Yes,' came upon them.

"Well, what are we waiting for, go get changed and let's go!" Alice ordered Jazz, Edward, and I.

We did as told and came out of the locker room to find a bouncing Alice. "Let's go!" she squealed and we took off to her Porsche.

**Sorry for bad cliffy. Anyway, I'm tired of staring at the screen so my eyes are tired. Well, you got what you wanted, they made out. Hah. Well…**

**REVIEW**

**vvvvvvvv**

**REVIEW**

**vvvvvvvv**

**REVIEW**

**vvvvvvvv**

**Also I have an idea for another story, and I think what I'll do is just delete Twilight The Musical and write another one. Do you think having three progressing stories is too much? Maybe not…Oh well…Go On My Profile And If You Haven't Read Twilight The Musical And Vote!!**

**Thanks! Kylee—**

**Or as my friends call me Alice—**


	6. Eavesdropping Has Consequences

**Sorry for the late update! Been grounded!!**

**BellaPOV**

Getting in the tiny Porsche was only a slight problem. I wanted to sit upfront with Alice because I haven't seen her in forever, it seemed. But, Jasper wants to because he wants to get to know her better. I smiled a little at that but still kept my fight high. Alice wanted Edward to sit upfront so we would all stop fighting, but I knew that she wanted Jazz to sit up there with her so she can flirt like she did last time. Edward wanted to sit in the back with me so we could be somewhat alone and talk while they get caught up.

So here's what we came up with:

I will sit upfront and Jasper will drive. Edward and Alice sit in the back with our bags. Easy and simple, although it angered all of us. I just wanted to sit next to Alice or Edward for that matter. But I get to spend all night in Edward's arms. Well, that is until Charlie comes home and when we go to bed. But, when Charlie is in bed and we are still downstairs (or upstairs but whatever) then we could do whatever!! Well, almost whatever.

I had the whole night planned.

Jasper hopped in the driver's door and I hopped in next to him in the passenger's side. Alice and Edward got in the back. As soon as Alice handed the keys to Jasper and he put them in the ignition, Alice wouldn't shut up.

"So how have you been, Edward? How long have you and Bella been a couple? Any other girlfriends before her? What about that one girl who kept glaring at Bella in detention. Oh! Speaking of detention, that was really fun! What Rose did was hilarious! I can't believe that a _teacher_ would do that though! It was disgusting but funny. Oh, and when she did that, Jasper looked ready to kill! Hey, Edward, how did you get in detention in the first place?" she said in two breaths. She took a deep breath and was about to start again until Edward slipped a hand over her mouth.

"How about we just do the casual 'hello, how have you been?' kind of deal?" he asked her.

She sighed as Jasper and I laughed our asses off in the front. Edward glared at us and we laughed harder.

"Ha ha!! Oh my God!! Edward…ha ha…did-did you s-see your face!!" I tried to get out between laughter. "Man am I glad I decided to sit with Jasper!" My face instantly fell. "I could have sat by Edward!" I whined.

Edward chuckled. "That's your own fault, Princess," he said teasingly.

I glared. "You know you wanted to sit by me, too. And now, I'm not going to play that song. Oh! And no more karaoke I was going to have us play when or before Charlie goes to sleep."

All or their faces fell and Jazz stopped laughing.

"We were going to play karaoke?!" Jazz exclaimed.

"We _were_ until Edward decided to be an ass," I said, looking out my window, trying to hide my smile.

"Edward!! And I even wanted to hear Bella on her guitar! I haven't heard in so long!!" Alice whined and slapped his arm.

"Me neither! She won't play for anyone anymore!!" he said, rubbing his arm. "And what is it with me getting hit today?!"

"Oh wait!" Jazz exclaimed. "I didn't do it yet!" He reached his arm back, somehow, and managed to slap his arm. Hard. "That was for yesterday when you kicked my ass at basketball." He slapped him again. "And that was for ruining our privilege with karaoke and listening to Bella! Jerk," he muttered the last part and slipped his hand away.

Edward frowned. "Well, it's not my fault! I didn't even know she was going to do that stuff tonight! If I knew I would have been the perfect angel and made out with her."

Alice snorted. "That's not being so angel-like. Especially in her own home. With her _dad_ there and my parents next door. Now, apologize, because I haven't had a Bella Karaoke Time with Bella in forever. AND IT'S SO FUNN!!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! I'm sorry, babe," he said to me, reaching up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I have an idea," I said, brightening up. Alice and Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "But," I said, looking around to see their reactions. They held their breath. "It has to wait until we get home. Err, to my house, I mean."

Edward gulped, afraid, and leaned back, eyes wide, taking his hand off my shoulder. Alice had a smile on her face and Jazz looked…like he was trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle. I giggled. It's like they think I would actually make him drink ketchup and mustard together, or something. Okay, I_ would, _just not to Edward.

We arrived at my house and I got out faster than…err…just fast and ran around to Edward's side, just as he opened the door. I blocked his way out and leaned toward him.

"Ready to make it up to me?" I whispered, only inches away from his face.

He gulped. "How?"

I smiled. "Easily. And because I love you, I made it as much fun for me as you."

He looked at me questioningly. I smiled and closed the distance between us. He was shocked at first, but soon followed me, moving our lips in synchronization. I traced my tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted and our tongues fought for dominance. He won and he leaned back and I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. He moaned in my mouth and it sent shivers down my spine. I let go of his mouth, trying to catch my breath. His mouth moved to my neck and began kissing it. His teeth grazed my shoulder and I shivered again, bringing my mouth back to his.

And then it happened. **(I was actually going to stop there but that would be way too short. Lol.)**

I heard a honk that made me jump up and smack my head on the car. I spun around, rubbing my head while Edward sat up, shocked.

And all I heard was laughter. I couldn't see anything, though. I tried looking around, but all I could see was black. Everything was dark.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, but I could hear the humor deep in his voice.

"D-dad? Why can't I see anything?" I asked, worried.

"Because your eyes are closed," he laughed. Another round of laughter followed and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh," I said lamely.

They all laughed harder, tears in their eyes. I pouted and blushed really hard. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Mmm…I liked that. Maybe we should try that again sometime. Without a crowed," he chuckled in my ear, softly. Chills ran down my spine and I sighed in contentment, leaning into him.

"Okay," Charlie choked out after his laughter, straightening up. "I bought pizza!" he exclaimed, reaching into the cruiser and taking out for boxes.

We all cheered and Edward helped Charlie with the pizza and three other bags that Charlie said he bought for us, but we couldn't see them yet, for Alice's sake. I could only guess pixie sticks were involved.

All five of us crowded in the living room. Charlie stood in front of the TV we were about to watch. He cleared his throat, getting our attention. "Alright, kids. I'm going to stay over at Billy's for fishing and I thought I could give you kids some space. Now, rules are simple. No parties. Don't be too loud. Boys downstairs, or in my room, girls in Bella's room. No other people. Stay close to the house. No forest. No alcohol. No drugs. No cigarettes. Anything. And especially no boys," he warned, looking at Alice and I.

Ali and I burst into giggles and Jazz and Edward's mouths were in the shape of an 'O.' Looking at their faces made us laugh harder. Realization dawned on Charlie's face. "Oh, uh, I mean…I know you guys are boys…I mean I don't _know_ but I'm pretty sure….I think I'm just going to leave," he stammered, pointing to the door before walking out it.

Alice and I looked at the boys. They looked back and a few moments passed before we all burst into laughter.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "I had no idea that you were dating a girl Bellsy!"

I stopped laughing and glared at her. She used to call me that when we were little 'cause she couldn't say 'Bella' right.

"What?' she asked innocently, her brown eyes widening.

"You know what. Don't call me Bellsy," I warned.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "What're going to do about it?"

"Watch a scary movie," I said, smirking. She looked terrified. "Yep. The only scary movie you refuse to watch because of that incident when we were young. The one that kept you up at night, screaming. The one that made you sleepwalk in fear. _That_ movie; The Ring."

"NO!!!" she screamed. "No, no, no, no, no!!!"

I laughed an evil laugh. "Ah, yes. We _are._" I sighed. There was only one reason I was going to watch this movie. And I know it will work. I smiled to myself.

"What are you so happy about making you cousin terrified?" Edward asked. I jumped. I forgot they were here. They were so quiet, watching the exchange between us.

I giggled and got up off the floor Alice and I were sitting on. I went to straddle Edward's waist. He froze. I just chuckled and leaned to whisper in his ear seductively. "Just pretend that I'm saying something dirty to you. I'm only making her watch this so she can cuddle with Jasper." I grabbed the collar of his shirt he put over his jersey. "Won't you cuddle with me?" I asked, attempting to sound seductive.

I leaned back and looked at his shocked face. He quickly recovered himself and gave me that lopsided grin. "Only if you hold me back," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I giggled. "Hmm….I might just have to take you up on that offer."

"Guys," Jazz warned. "You're fine now, but if we see any grinding or hear any moans, we're calling Charlie."

I giggled and got off of him. "I have to go put my nightclothes on anyway. Come on Alice. Why don't you…help me."

She looked at me questioningly as I took her hand and dragged her upstairs. "Why do you need help to get changed?" she asked.

"I don't!" I hissed quietly. "Wow, and I thought you would catch on. I need to talk to you."

"Oooh!! I see."

"Duhh," I said in a retarded voice.

We entered my room and she down on my bed as I went to my closet. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay. First of all, I do need help. What should I wear? I don't want to wear my new pajamas because they are too short and I don't want to be cold so I think--,"

"Bella," Alice interrupted. "Wear the short one. Trust me. When you get cold you want him to warm you up, don't you?"

I giggled. "Right. Thanks. And, by the way, you want to get closer to Jasper. Don't you?" I asked in that same tone she did.

"Yes…?"

"Then watch the damn scary movie!" I exclaimed.

"What? I don't get it! Why?!" she yelled.

I shushed her. "Because, dumb ass, during the scary parts, he can hold you."

She _finally _got it. "Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…" she dragged out.

I snickered. "Dork."

She glared. "Love you, too."

I slipped on the night clothes and looked in the full-length mirror. I was wearing a polka dotted short shorts and a matching tank top. I never really wore this before. My mom bought it and I was never really into the whole polka dots. I'm still not but it might make Edward happy.

I fixed my hair a bit and turned to Alice. "Aren't you putting yours on?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah. Of course. I have some matching ones. I, uh, raided your closet and bought them. Yeah. It wasn't hard, really. It doesn't matter. But, while yours are blue, mine are PINK!!" she squealed.

I heard something outside of the door. It sounded like shuffling. Apparently Alice did too because we both looked at the door. I looked at her questioningly and she shrugged. I slowly walked to the door and turned to knob. I opened it, only to hear two big _thunks_ and two silent 'oww's. I looked out and saw Edward and Jasper, holding their heads in pain.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" I yelled at them. Alice came up behind me and looked at them, furious.

"We were listening?" Jasper said, although it sounded like a question. At least he was honest.

"Why?! What was so important that you had to listen?! We can't even have a girl-talk without our boyfriends listening in?!" I screamed.

"Hey, you're lucky we didn't peek when you were changing. Although that sounds like a good idea…" he trailed off. His attempt at a joke made everything worse.

I smacked his arm again. "Go away. You will seriously make this up to us. No go put the movie in. Don't watch any of it until we come down. Go!"

They scurried out and I looked over at Alice. Her mouth was formed in an 'O' shape.

"What?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You just said that Jazz was my boyfriend. It just shocked me, that's all. I know, it's not true, but it still shocked me."

I rolled my eyes. They were so oblivious to the fact that they loved each other. Well, hopefully the movie will lighten it up.

"Okay, so get changed. We have to make them pay," I said mischievously.

She got dressed and fixed her hair up. Then we talked about what we were going to do to the guys.

They were going to pay…

**Woo! Okay. Anyway…It's late and I want to go to bed. Badly. In west Virginia, its almost midnight or whenever and I haven't gotten right sleep in days!! Lolz.**

**-Review**

**-Review**

**-Review**

**-Review**

**-Review**

**-Review**

**-Review**

**Are you annoyed yet?**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Do it…**

**Thanks**

**:]**


	7. Sorry!

**Guys, like I said in my other story, Games With The Cullen's, I am not allowed posting ever again. My mom's laptop got a virus and I gave it to it. Sorry. I had to sneak on my brother's computer to post this. I really want to write another chapter to make you happy, but I don't have the time. Like I said, sorry and I will do whatever in my power I can to have my friends help me and post ASAP!!**

**You could protest, but I wouldn't know how. My mom wouldn't read the reviews, even if I told her to. She would hate me if I told her that I started a protest. So, this is farewell, until I figure out a way.I won't forgret you guys! I swear! But, if you want to know what I was planning on happening in the entire story, PM me, BUT--I will NOT write it as a chapter. I will simply tell you. ALSO--if I DO find a way, then it would be your fault for asking what happens. And I WILL find a way, whether it be using the school computers when school is in, or my friends, or sneaking on my brother's, I will find a way, so you would just ruin the story for yourself!! Bye!**


	8. Damn Sighs!

**Oh my god, I found a way to do this! Ahh, I love my sweet, sweet, devilicious mind. Is that even a word? Anywho, I'm so so so so so so so sorry if there are spelling mistakes/errors anything. I would explain but I have to do a quick check through.**

**Disclaimer-- No ownage of Twilight.**

**HA! I remembered the disclaimer... Mwahaha!! WORLD DOMINATION!!**

**Seth--Woah, a little over excited, are we?**

**Me--Yesh...No...Yesh...No...Uh...What we we talking about?**

**Seth--Don't know -- but, hey, wouldn't world domination be great?**

**Me--Oh now I remember...WORLD DOMINATIOOOOONN!!**

**Seth--You know, that doesn't sound so bad...**

**Me--(fake brittish accent) Come, Seth, we must go make greater good, do better deeds.**

**Seth--You mean like clean poop out of pet shelters?!**

**Me--Uh...Sure! The cleaner the better! Mwahaha!**

**Seth--Wow we have this whole world domination thing down!**

**Okay, I know that wasn't funny, considering the whole 'poop' thing was a bit childish, but, its 2 in the morning in west virginia so im tired.**

**BellsieBoo's Point Of View (HA! It rhymes...)**

We walked back downstairs to find both boys in a heated arguement.

"This is all your fault! You wanted to go up there and listen to them!" Jasper half whispered, half yelled.

"Did not! That was your idea!" Edward argued back as Alice and I stood and eavesdropped.

"Quit lying and just face the fact that it was you!"

"No! Do you know why? Cause I didn't do it!!"

"Okay, we are obviously not getting anywhere. Look, I think both of us are at fault. You suggested it, because I was joking around saying we should. Of course, you thought it was a brilliant idea and I stupidly agreed. And, what made it worse was that you wouldn't let me hear anything!" Jazz whined. **(Ahh, I know that is a poor excuse of why they did it but I was in a rush)**

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good. I'm glad he didn't hear anything. Maybe Edward had something to do with it... Damn! That means he knows about the pajama thing...

"Bella?" Edward asked. Damn, I shouldn't have sighed. "Are you two _eavesdropping_?!" he mocked disbelief.

I blushed and I could have sworn I saw Alice do the same. Jasper's head snapped over to see us with our head peeking out the doorway. We both stepped out and Jasper's eyes looked over Alice and her small pajamas while Edward did the same with me.

I giggled. "See something you like?" I teased them.

Edward pretended to think about it. "Hmm...what is it you have to offer?"

I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. "Me," I whispered.

He chuckled and put his forehead to mine while wrapping his arms around my waist. "How much?"

I giggled and moved my lips to his ear. "To you? Nothing."

He laughed again and put his lips to mine before turning to Alice and Jasper who were warning the little exchange with creeped out faces.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I joked.

Jazz shook his head. "Its still weird that my two best friends are dating."

Alice just walked to the couch and sat down, staring at the blank tv.

I giggled. "Maybe we should watch The Ring now."

Alice looked at me disbelieveingly. "WHAT?!?!"

I doubled over in laughter. "IT WORKED!!" I yelled victoriously. **(don't ask...)**

They all looked at me weird and I shrugged.

"Okay, now that Bella is done being weird, we should watch the movie," Jazz said, walking over to put the movie in.

Alice looked around franticaly. "I don't wanna!! Where are your pillows!?!"

I laughed evilly and threw all of the pillows we were going to use into the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do that for!?!" Alice screamed.

I shrugged nonchallantly again. "Because you already have a pillow."

She looked at me confused.

I sighed and walked out of Edwards embrace to whisper in her ear. "Jasper you idiot."

I leaned back to look at her as realization dawned on her face. "Oh," was all she said.

"God damn it, Bella!!" Jazz yelled "How the hell do you work this damn DVD player!?!?"

I laughed and stuck the disk in and hit play after I turned the tv to the right cable thing. **(Yeah, I don't know what a 'cable thing' is but that's what u have to do with my TV I guess)**

Edward lauged at Jazz. "How come my DVD player is harder to control then hers and you still couldn't figure it out.?"

"Not sure. But, hey, atleast I got it," Jazz said, going into the kitchen.

Edward plopped down on the couch and turned to Alice who had a frightened look on her face. "Alice, it won't be bad. It's not really even that scary!"

Alice shook her head robotically. "No, you don't understan why I'm scared. It hapened a long time ago..."

Flashback (Aice POV)

Bella and I were going to the park today!! I was excited becuase I havent seen her before, even though she was my cousin, and I couldn't wait to make a new friend. Renee came down to visit and her and my mommy were going to take us.

"You girls be good now. We will be over there if you need us," Renee said, pointing a couple of benches.

"Okay," we said at the same time.

We walked over to the swingset and I began to nervously rumble.

"Hi, I'm Alice, but you already know that. And I already know your Bella. So, what do you like to do for fun? I like to shop. How old are you now? Are you in school yet?"

"Alice, stop," Bella said, putting a hand up and giggling. "Hi, Alice, I'm Bella, but apperantly you already know. For fun, I like to play sports with my friends Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I hate shopping. I'm eight since last week and I'm in second grade. Does that answer your questions?"

My eyes were wide. "You hate shopping? Wait -- isn't Edward, Emmett, and Jasper boy names?"I asked, scrunching my face up.

She nodded and sat on the swing, her brown eyes sparkling. "Yeah, but only becuase most of the girls don't like me becuase I dress all 'boyish.' But, you might get to meet Edward and Emmett. Esme is bringing them down later," she mumbled.

"Cool! I get to meet boys!" I squealed.

She shook her head and laughed as she kicked her feet off the ground to get the swing started.

I heard some shuffling behind us and I jumped. I was still a little shaken after that scary movie I watched last night; 'The Ring.'

I spun around to see a little girl, yet still older than us slightly, with long black hair down to her waist. She had on a white dress, down to her ankles and a scary look on her face.

"Hi," she whispered shyly in a monotonous voice. "Can I play with you guys for a bit?"

I just looked at her. I was scared out of my wits. I sat, frozen, as Bella stopped her swing and smiled at her.

"Sure!" Bella replied enthusiastically. "I'm Bella, and this is my cousin, Alice," she intoduced. "You are...?"

"Oh, my name is Samara. It's nice to meet you. Um, I don't want to sound rude, but can we play over by the well?"

Shivers ran down my spine and I quickly thanked god that she didn't see. It would seem mean, but I was terrified.

"Of course!" Bella exclaimed. "Come on Alice," she said tugging on my arm.

I stood up stiffly and followed them by the well. I tried to stay as far from Samara as possible and hide slightly behind Bella. Bella seemed calm and at ease. Has she never seen 'The Ring' before!?

They sat down on the well and began to talk as I clung to Bella, still standing. What is she pushed Bella down the well?

After about twenty minutes, Samara's mom called for her.

She stood, along with bella. "I'm sorry I have to leave. We are spending seven days down here, and we have to leave tomorrow. It was nice meeting you!" she said and walked away.

Seven days... I shivered. That had to be the most scariest thing in the world!! Even scarier than that really big ride at the amusement park mommy took me to. Plain terrfying.

Bella saw me shiver. "Whats wrong, alice? Are you cold?"

I looked at her, bewildered. "Have you never seen the movie 'The Ring'!?! She looked just like her. And she wanted to play by the well, Bella, THE WELL!! Is that not creepy?!"

Bella just blinked and laughed. "You are ridiculus. She was very nice, and sweet. And I _have_ seen that movie, it's not that scary. Honestly? I think your paranoid."

I growled. "This isn't funny! Let's just go home and meet your friend, okay?"

She shrugged and giggled. You will _love_ Emmett and Edward. Edward is totally awesome! Smart, funny, cute..." she drifted in a trance like state.

"Bella? Bella come back. Man, you really like him, don't you?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah. But he only likes me as a friend."

_Oh boy was she wrong_, I thought after we met him and Emmett.

End flash back. (Back to Bella POV)

Edward and I were rolling on the floor, laughing, along with jasper who came back and heard most of it.

"Its not funny! That was terrifying and I refuse to watch that movie!!" she shouted.

"Is that why you were acting so funny that day? At first, I almost thought you were possesed!!" Edward laughed.

Alice glared as Jasper came over and gave her a small hug. "Its okay, Alice. Dont listen to the evil people. I'll protect you."

Alice beamed at him and he beamed back.

"Guys!" I yelled. They all turned to look at me. "Its to the main menu. Can we watch it now?"

Everybody nodded and went to sit on the couch. Alice And I sat in the middle as the boys sat on the ends. I snuggled into Edward as Alice scooted closer to Jasper. He put his arm around her shoulders and they smiled at each other.

I turned to Edward. "They really are cute aren't they?"

He looked over at them and smiled. "Yeah, but we're cuter."

I giggled and hit play once more to start it and I saw Alice grip the sofa with her manicured hands.

Then the movie started. **(Not going into details. Don't remember half of it. Let alone three minutes; Sorry)**

Halfway through, Alice was so scared she ended up sobbing into Jasper's chest, (not that he minded) mumbling something along the lines of 'so scary.' Jasper whispered soothing things in her ear until she loosened her grip on the couch.

Edward and I were in our own little world as the movie played.

He chuckled as I played with his soft, bronze hair. "Cold?" he mocked.

I put on my best puppy dog look. "Yes, will you warm me?" I asked innocently.

"Certanly," he whispered in my ear, tugging a blanket over us.

I laied my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me. I put my hand on his chest and drew circles on his muscles mindlessly. I blew on his neck and he shuddered, just the response I wanted.

I felt movement over where Alice and Jasper were sitting and ignored it as I placed butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"Bella," he warned.

"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend without being told otherwise?" I asked innocently.

"Well, yes, but you are tampering with my self-control," he said, not looking at me.

I sighed and got off of his lap, moving on the other side of the couch where Alice and Jasper were.

He looked at me, confused. "Why are you over there? I can't reach you!!" he siad playfully, holding his arms out and grabbing air.

"So? 'You're tampering with my self-control,'" I mocked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and got a look of confusion on his face. "Where is Jazz and Ali?"

**Oh my god, I know it's so short. Ahh! I feel like crap! I want to..don't know but I want ice-cream. I'm sorry for late update and I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS!!**

**The more the reviews, the happier I get, the more likely it gets for me to sneak on my bro's computer!!**

**SO--**

**REVIEW**

**review**

**review**

**grr..i said review damnit!**

**review! :D**

**-sob- review!**

**...review...**

**okay, i dont know what that was about, so!**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks!**

**--Rawr-Alice--**


End file.
